


Two bit whore

by cyus (cruentum)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson's been coming to the Lahey house for a few years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two bit whore

He looks too much like his mother. It's what he thinks when he's had a few too many and the sun's a bit too low and the sink stinks of the shit the boy can never clear away. He looks a bit too fucking much like his mother, and she'd been a two bit whore too.

Whiskey drips from the door, but the neighbors' porch light finally goes off, leaving him to his peace for another ten, fifteen minutes maybe. Isaac's quietened down downstairs. Kid needed some discipline, that was all.

 _Yeah he's definitely gonna feel that one when he wakes up. I beat the shit out of him with that broom handle_ , he fumbles on his phone to Greg who'd get it. Guy knows what it's like with a kid who does shit all and expects everything in return. Fucking little sucker wants it all and looks at him with her eyes and her hair and her mouth and opens his mouth and spreads the ugly with his words without giving him shit in return.

He eases back on the chair, pulse in his cock going in time to the thumping from downstairs, but Isaac would be really quiet soon enough, would shut the fuck up and bawl his tears where no one had to look at it. He slides his hand into his trousers and gets it around his cock until the knock comes on the door, pumps a little until he's primed and Isaac's knocked himself out.

Jackson pauses in the doorway, lips tight and eyes hard and hesitant like he’s never sucked cock before. Been a few summers now, when she’d been alive but he could never get her to go down on him. Isaac had been bawling on the side of the porch, and amid the melee of that and her he’d caught Jackson watching, drooling at the sight of his cock, and he told him to come get it, boy, want a piece of this, boy, over her choked sobs.

That night Jackson had jumped the fence and knelt pretty for him in the middle of the yard, nosing at his balls, rubbing his face all over the cock before he gobbled it down. He’d come all over Jackson’s face, sprayed him down and thrown a ten dollar bill at him. He’d been back a few days later, and again, and now he’s standing in the doorway, a full grown man who drops to his knees and crawls for a bit of dick.

“Want a bit of this, cocksucker?” he taunts, and Jackson nuzzles into his crotch, wanting some all right.

This one never bawls, never cries at him to stop. He just opens his mouth and lets him fuck that pretty face and doesn't go whining to anyone about it. He knows he taught Jackson right when he buries his cock to the hilt in Jackson’s throat and watches him get gunk all over his chin and chest.

They ignore the thumps from downstairs when they start up again, ignore the car doors going outside and someone calling Jackson’s name. The kid twitches with his mouth full of cock but stays where he is, knows better than to be as fucking useless as his son.

“Imagine they could see you, hm? Being such a good cocksucker for me.”

Isaac wails, and Jackson sucks, and when he stands with his hair painted with come and a tenner in his pocket, he wonders if someone else would have use for him or if the kid’s got enough of a taste of it now he’s already getting enough come elsewhere. Isaac kicks off a bit downstairs, and they both look at the doorway before Jackson looks down at his feet, brushes the back of his hand over his mouth, then glances back at the soft cock that still has his spit all over it, probably wondering if someone would burst in any moment and find him here.

“Go see your friends already,” he says.

More thumps, but Jackson turns to leave. He’s taught him right, after all.


End file.
